Lagrimas de um Anjo
by Anjinha Tsuki
Summary: Você foi o anjo e o demônio que possuiu o meu coração. InuxKag


**Lagrimas de um Anjo**

A doce brisa de uma primavera

Fazendo assim as flores de cerejeiras se espalharem pelos céus e fazerem um tapete pelas calçadas.

E como toda a típica manha em Tókio.

Os jovens empolados indo para o sue ultimo dia de aula

Mas uma única jovem não estava nem um pouco feliz

Muito mesmo animada para o ultimo dia de aula,

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar noite passada, inchados, e com o rosto pálido.

Uma linda jovem por sinal, com seus longos cabelos negros ate a metade das costas.

Que nas pontas se formavam delicados cachos e com a franja lisa sobre a testa.

Com os olhos castanhos escuros com um lápis de olho bem forte para destacá-los.

E um brilho labial nos lábios, só para dar um toque especial.

Nada muito exagerado, mas continuava linda.

Ao chegar a escola se sentava no sue lugar, ultima carteira ao lado da janela.

Sempre se perdia lá olhando para o céu.

Mas hoje, ela nem queria se perder naquele seu, só queria mesmo era desaparecer sem ter que olhar para aqueles olhos âmbares que sempre a cativaram desde o primeiro instante.

Ela lembra como se fosse ontem.

Foi em uma festa para os novatos da escola.

A escola mais famosa de toda a cidade de Tókio.

A sua melhor amiga desde infância que sempre compartilhavam tudo.

Sango ela avia sida convidada por ela.

Ela não conhecia ninguém ao contrario da amiga que era um ano mais velha.

Já estava na escola fazia um ano ela avia acabado de ser transferida.

A festa era na mansão da amiga, mas ela estava meio deslocada.

Resolveu ir para o jardim lá tinha uma fonte bem no centro.

A musica da festa quase não se dava para ouvir.

O céu estava estrelado e a deliciosa brisa de verão para refrescar.

Meus cabelos dançavam com a magia do vento.

Pensava estar sozinha ate que começo a sentir que estou sendo observada.

Viro-me procurando quem estava e me olhar.

E como se fosse o próprio destino pregando uma peça.

Aquela pessoa, aquele garoto que me olhava,

Fez meu coração disparar em apenas alguns segundos, como se ele fosse pular do meu peito.

Foi um simples olhar que me contagiou, aqueles olhos, aqueles mesmos olhos dourados.

Lembranças do passado vinham na mente dela, uma lagrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto pálido.

O sinal ecoou pelos corredores, e ela acordou do seu transe, olhou para a cadeira da frente e estava vazio, o dono daqueles olhos que ela era apaixonada desde o primeiro instante que olhaste para eles.

Voltava para casa sem pressa alguma.

Não queria chegar, não queria partir...

A brisa daquela mesma manha estava gelada, fria e solitária.

Assim como o seu coração.

Via o tempo se fechando as nuvens escuras, mas para ela poderia cair o mundo que não causaria diferença alguma.

Ela só queria ter o conforto daqueles braços que sempre a protegeram.

Um parquinho que ela sempre brincava quando criança foi ali que ela conheceu Sango.

Caminhava lentamente sentando-se em um balanço, sentia algumas gotas começando a cair, a chuva começava a ficar densa, mas ela não ligava, assim poderia chorar sm que ninguém se nota.

Mas não muito longe dali alguém a procurava, desesperado.

Como se depende-se de achá-la

Naquele momento os dois só pensavam um no outro.

E ele a procurava, tentando sentir seu cheiro.

Aquele cheiro de sakuras.

O cheiro que ele sempre foi apaixonado desde a primeira vez.

A primeira vez dos dois foi maravilhosa.

Como um conto de fadas.

Mas agora ela iria partir.

Mas antes ele queria, só por mais uma vez.

Tocar aqueles lábios, senti-la pela ultima vez em seus braços.

E secar aquelas lagrimas de um anjo.

O anjo que eu me apaixonei.

Ele chegava perto da mesma praça.

Via uma sombra sentada no balança.

E o cheiro de água salgada não o agradava.

Ele foi se aproximando e logo pode perceber que era a sua amada.

Encharcada dos pés a cabeça.

Lentamente ele se aproximava e a abraçava por traz.

Como se estivesse a protegendo.

Ela sorria, mas não conseguia parar de chorar.

A tristeza apertava o seu peito.

Ela se levantou e pulou nos braços dele.

Chorando como uma criança quando esta cm medo do escuro no colo do pai.

Ele sussurrava em seu ouvido.

O quanto ele a amava e que nunca deixaria de amá-la.

Selando essa promessa com um beijo.

Um beijo de inocência, mas com todo o sentimento dos dois se entrelaçando.

O coração dos dois estavam acelerados, e o amor fluía, a noite de despedida.

No dia seguinte ela acordou nos braços do seu amado.

O cheiro dele em seu corpo, o gosto dele em sua boca.

Naquele dia te dei um beijo de despedida,

E minha ultima lagrima de um anjo desesperado você secou.

E em seguida parte.

Você foi o anjo e o demônio que possuiu o meu coração.


End file.
